dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Francis Ng
Perfil thumb|250px|Francis Ng *'Nombre: '吳鎮宇 / Wú Zhìqiáng *'Nombre en inglés: '''Francis Ng *'Profesión: 'Actor y director de cine *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Hong Kong, China *'Estatura: '180 cm *'Signo zodiacal: 'Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Buey *'Familia: '''Fiona Wong (esposa), Feynman Ng (hijo) Biografía Después de completar sus estudios se introdujo en el mundo de la televisión a través de la escuela de interpretación de la TVB (vinculada a los Shaw Brothers), graduándose en 1985 tras haber suspendido el curso hasta tres veces, aunque tendría pequeños papeles en teleseries desdes 1982 cuando participó en “The Legend of the Condor Heroes“. El talento de Ng se desaprovecharía durante los siguientes años, hasta principios de los 90, en pequeños papeles en teleseries como el típico “Soldado Imperial #3”, aunque se iría dando a conocer debido a su participación en numerosas de estas series que tenían un gran éxito entre el público. No obstante su aspecto poco convencional para los moldes que se buscaban en la cadena le impidieron tomar papeles importantes. Como sucede con todos los actores de talento, el mundo de la televisión pronto se quedó pequeño para un actor que crecía grande y descontento por la carrera que le había tocado vivir. Finalizando la década de los 80 Francis empezó a tener papeles en el mundo del cine en películas como “Devil Hunters” (Chun-Yeung Wong, 1989), “Dragon Fight” (Chun-Yeung Wong, 1990) o “Fire Fenix” (Chun-Yeung Wong, 1990). Su talento era evidente y con la cinta “Handsome Siblings” (Eric Tsang, 1992) estaría nominado a mejor actor secundario en los Hong Kong Film Awards. Nuestro protagonista haría el salto definitivo al cine poco después al entrar en la “lista negra” de la TVB por sus abiertas críticas hacia el medio televisivo, prohibiéndole ésta que participase en cualquier show de la cadena. Durante la primera mitad de los 90 trabajaría en películas como “The Evil Cult” (Jing Wong, 1993), “La Novia del Cabello Blanco” (Ronny Yu, 1993), “From Zero to Hero“ (David Wu, 1994) o “Fake Emperor” (Kwok-Kuen Lau, 1995), pero sería en 1996 cuando llegaría el momento crucial para su carrera al interpretar al villano “Kwan el Feo” en la cinta “Young and Dangerous” (Wai Keung Lau), papel que interpretaría de manera soberbia y que ganó tanta popularidad que se realizó un spin-off ese mismo año titulado “Once Upon a Time in Triad Society” (Benny Chan, 1996) e interpretaría el rol de “Kwan el Feo” en todos los spin-offs oficiales y en películas sin ninguna relación con los originales como “Twinkle Twinkle Lucky Stars” (Jing Wong, 1996). Francis ganó no solo el favor del público sino también de la crítica, sobre todo de la Hong Kong Film Critics Society que le ha concedido el premio a mejor actor en tres ocasiones, por “Once Upon a Time in a Triad Society” (Benny Chan, 1996), “Bullets Over Summer” (Wilson Yip, 1999) y “2000 A.D.” (Gordon Chan, 2000). El pequeño pero magníficamente interpretado papel que realizó en “2000 A.D.” le valió el Golden Bauhinia Award y el Hong Kong Film Award a mejor actor secundario. Siempre destacando en papeles de soporte, su estatus de actor principal se vio reafirmado cuando ganó el prestigioso Golden Horse Award al mejor actor por la magnifica “The Mission” (Johnny To, 1999), compartiendo protagonismo con actores como Anthony Wong, Simon Yam, Jackie Lui Chung-yin, Roy Cheung o Suet Lam. Además de todo esto su papel en “Infernal Affairs 2” (Wai Keung Lau, Siu Fai Mak, 2003) también le ha dado nominaciones en festivales y buenas críticas. Ng también se ha aventurado en el mundo del teatro y la dirección, con resultados variables. Hasta la fecha ha dirigido 2 películas, “Good Teacher” (2000) y “9413” (1998), aunque la segunda cinta recibió algunas buenas críticas, ambas fueron sendos fracasos en taquilla, aunque su pasión por dirigir no ha decaido lo mas mínimo y ha rodado algunos spots publicitarios. Su carrera en el teatro ha sido mucho mas exitosa. Entre 1994-95 participo en “Naughty Couple” con su ex-novia Anita Lee. Se realizaron 70 shows y se rompieron records de público, incluso se adapto al cine en una cinta del mismo nombre. Ng también dio la campanada al asociarse con sus colegas Dayo Wong y Cheung Tat-Ming en la producción de comedia satírica “Free Man Show” (1998) y su consiguiente recordatorio “Free Man Show 2” (200). Además ha regresado a los fueros televisivos, demostrando que nadie puede ser enemigo de la TVB de por vida, interpretando a un piloto de aeroplanos en la serie “Triumph in the Skies” (2003). Entre sus últimos trabajos en el cine se encuentran 2 cintas “inspiradas” en la temática del ya clásico Infernal Affais como son “On The Edge” (Herman Yau, 2006) y “Wu Ho” (Marco Mak, Guangli Wang, 2006) y una revisión de la exitosa “The Mission” realizada por el propio Johnny To como es “Exiled” (2006). Francis Ng es un actor polifacético, que derrocha expresividad en las comedias y frialdad y saber estar en los thrillers policiacos, que interpreta magníficamente tanto dramas como romances, tanto papeles de joven ingenio como de maniaco villano. De carácter reservado y relativamente serio en la vida real. No es de extrañar que este considerado como uno de los mejores actores actualmente en Hong Kong, habiendo sido incluido, junto con Anthony Wong y Lau Ching-Wan, entre los “Tres Grandes Actores” elegidos en la 25 edición de los Hong Kong Film Awards. Dramas *Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils (1982) *"Hương thành lãng tử " (1982) *The Old Miao Myth (1983) *The Legend of the Condor Heroes (1983) *The Duke of Mount Deer (1984) *Sword Stained with Royal Blood (1985) *The Possessed (1985) *Deadly Secret (1989) *Everybody Loves Somebody (1989) *Mo Min Kap Sin Fung (1989) *The Final Combat (1990) *Land of the Condors (1992) *Family Squad (1992) *Old Time Buddy (1997) *Triumph in the Skies (2003) *The Great Adventure (2005) *Magic Chef (2005) *Healing Souls (2008) *Triumph in the Skies II (2013) Películas *Remain Silent (2019) Enlaces *Facebook *Wikipedia China Categoría:CActor Categoría:CDirector